Can I be Earless Too?
by YoungAthletesOnIce
Summary: Okay, I wrote this story when I was bored and had nothing else better to do. I was thinking of combining two types of manga/anime. Personally, I don't think it's THAT bad but please don't give me flames. I tried my best here. THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC!
1. Shit Happens

Can I be Earless Too?

J.J.: Hello Everybody! It's your favorite author Jennifer Jackson also known as J.J.!

Yuki: Must you always introduce yourself every time you write a new story?

J.J.: Of course! But, I wonder how you will like this story Yuki.

Yuki: I didn't like all the other ones you put me in, why would I like this one?

J.J.: Because you meet Shuichi as a VIRGIN!

Shuichi: -blushes- …

Yuki: -blushes- …

Littlekely: I think they do like it.

J.J.: Here is my most favorite assistant and bodyguard Littlekely!

Littlekely: I wonder how this is going to work. You are merging to different types of Manga.

J.J.: You can never question a genius. Well, now it's time for the disclaimers. Drum roll please.

***Drum Roll***

J.J.: I do not own Gravitation.

Littlekely: Or Loveless.

Yuki: You're combining Loveless with Gravitation?

J.J.: I thought it was self-explanatory in the title. Anyway, let's go!

"I don't believe this." Hiro said; his ears twitching in aggravation.

"What?" Shuichi asked.

"Our homeroom teacher is being changed." Hiro said.

"What? No way!" Shuichi whined. His ears laid flat against his head and his tail wrapped around his leg. Hiro tried to comfort his best friend.

"I know. She was really hot." Hiro said with a oh-why-me-oh-lord face.

"I don't care about that! She still has my game boy. Dammit! Now I have to get it back from her." Shuichi said.

"Don't be so lazy. Hey it could be worse." Hiro said. Worse didn't start for Shuichi until he was out in the hall and bumped into a person with blond hair. _Who the fuck wouldn't be watching where they were going?! _He looked down and saw a pink eared girl on the floor rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry little girl. Are you alright?" Yuki asked trying to refrain from letting his vein pop in disgust. Shuichi blushed.

"I'm a boy!" Shuichi yelled. _You're the second one this month! Man! Maybe I should just go back to NG and find my sacrifice there. _Yuki did a double take. _No shit. Why does he have pink ears? _

"I'm sorry. You'd better get back to class." He said with a strained smile and began to walk past the little girlish-boy. _Why the fuck do I have to work here? It's all that damned Tatsuha's fault._ Shuichi stared at the blond teacher walk down the hall and noticed he was blushing. _What the hell? He's a guy! What's wrong with me? I should be practicing more spells in case I find my sacrifice! Yeah. I should be more worried about that. Yeah…_

******

Shuichi dragged his feet into the room and sighed as he sat down next to Hiro ready for science.

"What happened?" Hiro asked.

"Bitch was being a bitch. She won't give it back unless I get a parent's note." Shuichi sighed.

"Get a parent's note." Hiro said with a shrug. Shuichi shuddered. _I don't want to…_ The door opened and Shuichi's breath caught. In the front of the class was a sexy man with a blond hair in a lab coat. _It's him! _

"Hello students. This will be your science teacher, Eiri Yuki. Please welcome him." The principal said. Yuki smiled and looked at the kids.

"Hello. My name is Eiri Yuki. I hope we have a fun learning year." Yuki said with a smile. Shuichi blushed. All the girls were trying to stop drooling from the sight of the hot man.

"Okay, I'll leave you with your class, Mr. Yuki." The principal said and left.

"Alright. Why don't we introduce yourselves?" Yuki asked. _Not that I give a shit. _"Why don't you begin?" Yuki asked, pointing to a drooling girl.

"U-Um…my name is Kaoru Uwahara." She said with hearts in her eyes. Shuichi still couldn't believe that this hunk of a man was his science teacher. This continued until it was up to Hiro.

"My name's Hiro Nakano." Hiro said with no emotion. Shuichi was still trying to figure out how to put coherent sentences together.

"Okay and last…" Yuki stopped for a minute to stare at the queer with wide eyes. _Why must I get a queer in my class? It's not fair. I'll get you for this Tatsuha. _"…What's your name?" Yuki asked with a strained smile.

"S-Shuichi Shindou." Shuichi said looked at his notebook. Yuki smiled for real this time. _This might be fun. _

"Okay. Now that I now know your names, why don't we start on our curriculum? First on the list is review. Let's review everything that you should know. Turn to page 643 and read about the body systems, um, Teshigawara?" Yuki asked. Shuichi didn't even bother to bring out his textbook. He couldn't stop staring at his teachers' mouth. Moving with every word he spoke made Shuichi's heart thump.

"-indou. Mr. Shindou!" Yuki's voice said. Shuichi was snapped out of his trance and came face to face with beautiful. Yuki was leaning over his desk and was staring straight into Shuichi's eyes which caused him to blush. "Can you please pay attention?" Yuki asked. Shuichi could've sworn he heard a hint of humor in his voice.

"Yes sir." Shuichi said and lowered his head. Yuki smiled mentally. _This is going to be so much fun! _After another 50 minutes, science was over and now it was time for English. Shuichi bagged his books and was on his way out until he heard his name being called from a familiar sexy voice. Shuichi reluctantly walked over to his teachers' desk. "Yes sir?"

"Why weren't you paying attention in class?" Yuki asked. _I couldn't stop staring at your mouth which is what I'm doing now. _Shuichi closed his eyes and looked at his shoes. His ears were flat against his head and his tail wrapped around his waist. Yuki noticed this and smiled. _He's anxious. That's kind of cute. _"I would like you to do something for me." Yuki said. _Give you a blow job? Yes. _"I want you to clean up the lab for me at the end of the day." Yuki said. Shuichi stared at his teacher. _Not exactly what I had in mind. Maybe I should wipe his memory or put him to sleep…maybe not. I never really tried._

"For not paying attention?" Shuichi asked.

"For not paying attention." Yuki said. Shuichi narrowed his eyes just a little and earned a smile from Yuki which made his heart melt. _I need to get out of here._

"Yes sir." Shuichi said reluctantly. Yuki nodded and waved at the door. Shuichi hurried out the door and caught up with Hiro.

"What's up?" Hiro asked.

"That bastard is making me clean the lab after school." Shuichi said digging his hands in his pockets.

"Why? For not paying attention?" Hiro asked. Shuichi nodded and lowered his head. "Well shake it off. We just started school and already you're getting into trouble. Just survive the rest of the day, please?" Hiro asked. Shuichi nodded and his tail released his waist and his ears perked up. The rest of the day flew by and now it was after school. Just perfect for Shuichi. _Now I have to clean Mr. Nice Guy's laboratory. It's not fair. _Shuichi slowly walked to the lab and heard movement in the room. Shuichi's heart sped up. _Who would be there? _Shuichi opened the door and saw Yuki dressed in a dark blue Armani silk shirt and black pants. Shuichi almost gagged from no air. _He is SO good looking! _Shuichi swallowed and walked towards his teacher who sat at his desk sipping coffee.

"What do I have to do sir?" Shuichi asked.

"Sweep the floor and clean the glass cylinders." Yuki ordered. Shuichi sighed. _Do you know how many glass cylinders you have? _Shuichi began to sweep the floor while Yuki was typing on a laptop. _Bastard…smart bastard…smart, sexy bastard…smart, sexy, good looking bastard…smart, sexy, good looking, one-hell-of-a-smile bastard…_ Shuichi finally finished sweeping the floor and started cleaning the cylinders while he secretly watched Yuki out of the corner of his eye. Yuki sneezed and Shuichi dropped the cylinder. It crashed to the floor and startled Shuichi. Yuki glared at him and Shuichi swallowed deeply.

"I'm sorry. I'll clean it up." Shuichi said.

"If you hurt yourself, I'll get in trouble. Let me." Yuki said placing his laptop down and began to walk over.

"I made this mess so I'll-OW!" Shuichi yelled as he held his index finger. _Great. If I heal it in front of him, he'll think I'm a monster._ Yuki walked over to Shuichi and did something that was unimaginable. He put Shuichi's finger into his mouth. Shuichi stared awestruck at this and his ears perked up to the ceiling. Yuki didn't show anything but was freaking out inside. _Oh shit! What the hell am I doing? He's my student and I'm sucking his finger! But…it's an acquired taste. Like strawberries. _When Yuki removed his mouth, Shuichi was panting. Yuki took out a band aid and placed it on his finger.

"You can go home now. I'll clean up the rest." Yuki said. Shuichi, now blushing, nodded and ran out the room. Yuki covered his mouth and looked at the glass. _What the hell did I just do?_

******

Shuichi ran out of the building feeling very hot and his heart was pounding. _What the hell did he just do to me? _All the way home, Shuichi could still feel Yuki's tongue swirling over his cut. When he got to his house he paused and shivered. _I don't want to go home. _He opened the door and came face to face with his mom.

"Hello Shuichi-kun. How was school today?" She asked. Shuichi swallowed.

"It was okay mom." Shuichi said in a low voice. She smiled which made Shuichi's blood run cold.

"Come inside now. I have dinner already on the table." She said. Shuichi swallowed and followed his mom to the dining room and sat across from his mom; eating in silence. "So, going to the psychiatrist is working right?" She asked. Shuichi shivered again. _Why remind me mom that I'm crazy? _"D-Did my old Shuichi-kun come back?" She asked. She would always ask him this question; always full of hope…but it never worked. He wasn't coming back. _He's not back mom. I'm sorry. _Shuichi shook his head. His mom's face turned into one of rage. She threw her plate full of food at Shuichi's face giving him a cut above his eyebrow. Shuichi was used to it…but each time she did it…he felt that _**him**_ returning to his former self wouldn't work.

"I'm sorry mom." Shuichi mumbled. She stood up and threw Shuichi to the ground.

"YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME! GIVE HIM BACK YOU BASTARD! GIVE MY SHUICHI-KUN BACK!" She yelled. Shuichi shuddered. _This is my life and I hate it._

J.J.: I think I only took the Gravitation characters but kept the Loveless' theme, eh?

Littlekely: You hit the bull on the horn. I'm so proud of you! Do you want a muffin or a biscuit?

J.J. and Shuichi: A Muffin!

Littlekely: -punches Shuichi and J.J. in the back of their heads-

Shuichi: Ow!

J.J.: What the fuck was that for you bitch?!

Littlekely: You asked for a muffin so I gave it to you. Is there a problem?

J.J.: -sweat drops- Nope! None at all! Anyway, please review for this chapter. I got the idea when I was reading a Loveless Fanfic. I think it was called "It's Over!" and "Miles Apart!" I want you to fuckin' finish "Miles Apart!" you dumb ass! Hurry! I'm dying here!

Yuki: You're too alive for my taste.

Shuichi: Yuki!

J.J.: That reminds me! I just saw episode 5 and 6 today at the library! It was so funny! I almost got kicked out for being to loud! But I couldn't help it! I love Shuichi and Yuki!

Yuki: I don't appreciate you saying that to me.

Shuichi: Yeah! Only I can say it!

Yuki: Give me a break.

J.J.: Anyway, review please!

Yuki: I'm going to get an ulcer by the end of this fanfiction.

Shuichi: Yuki! Don't say that!

Yuki: You gave me one before you dumb brat.

Shuichi: -tears in his eye- WAHHHH!

J.J.: There, there. Please end this Littlekely.

Littlekely: With pleasure.

J.J.: Oh wait! You know how Ritsuka has the name "Loveless" right? Well, give me ideas for Shuichi's name and then I'll just ignore you and put what I want. Just kidding! Tell me what you think and I'll tell you my idea, how's that? OK I'M SHUTTING UP NOW.

Yuki: For life?

J.J.: BYE!


	2. Fighter and Sacrifice

Can I be Earless Too?

J.J.: Hello and welcome back from the break! How is everyone?

Shuichi: Okay!

Yuki: …

Littlekely: I'm ready when you are J.J.

J.J.: Alright! Let's begin!

Shuichi: -whispers- _When is the rest of the gang going to be welcomed in?_

Littlekely: _I don't know. But I have a feeling they'll be here shortly._

"Ungh. Dammit…" Shuichi muttered as he began to drag himself up the stairs holding his ribs and feeling his leg ache under him. His mom began to feel tired and left Shuichi on the floor covered in food, tears, and blood. _I need to take a shower. Damn. I hope she didn't break anything…mom is getting more restless and she beat me longer today. If she breaks something, it'll be hard to hide it at school. Maybe I just won't go. _An image of Yuki sucking his finger replayed back into his mind. _Dammit Yuki! What the hell did you do to me? _"Ungh!" Shuichi mumbled as he tripped and fell on his knees. Trying to protect himself from his mother's blows, he covered himself with his arms and knees. She got a lucky blow with stick and hit him in his ribs causing him to vomit whatever he had eaten. Shuichi walked into the bathroom and stripped himself while the water was running. The steam made his pink hair stick to his face.

Steam stuck to his skin and began to run down his face with his sweat. _I feel so dirty and tired. _Shuichi faced his mirror and wiped steam off it. _Man, she really did a number on me._ _Of course, I don't have the guts to use spells on my mom. Even though she beats me, I don't want to fight. Ironic since I'm a fighter searching for my sacrifice. _Shuichi saw the cut above his eyebrow with crusted blood, his busted lip still pouring blood out of his mouth, his sliced cheek which had dried blood coming down like rain. Shuichi sighed. _How am I supposed to do this now? I'm too weak to heal them myself. Should I just stay home? _An image of Yuki licking his finger came back into his mind. _Dammit! Why must I think about him right now?! _Shuichi opened the shower curtain and stepped into the hot shower. It burned to have hot water cover his cuts but it was soothing in a masochistic way for Shuichi. He wiped away the dried blood and new blood poured out. Shuichi just sighed as he watched his blood go down the drain. He got out of the shower and began to wrap his bandages. While wrapping his bandages he noticed he had bruises on his knees, side and on his shin. Shuichi sighed again. _At least she didn't break anything. _After bandaging his body, he walked into his room and quietly went to sleep. That night, Shuichi dreamt about how it all began.

_Flash Back_

"_Ryu! Wait up!" Shuichi called. Ryuichi smiled as his little brother ran ahead of him._

"_You're so slow Shu! Pick up the pace!" Ryuichi called. Shuichi smiled as brightly as he used to. The setting changed into one of Shuichi's old room._

"_You're a fighter Shuichi." Ryu said. Shuichi tilted his head to the side._

"_I hurt people?" Shuichi asked._

"_Yeah, but only people who hurt you. I can't believe you're one at such a young age. Don't worry though. I'll help you with your training. We'll both go to NG." Ryu said. Shuichi smiled. As long as he was with Ryu, he'd be fine. The setting, once again, changed into one of a school room. It had no desks or chairs and the blinds were closed; not letting in mush light. Shuichi was strapped to a chair and covered in bruises and blood._

"_You already know how to heal and use basic fighting attacks. Now you must overcome pain. This means, I will inflict pain on you. The more you scream, the more it will hurt." Tohma-sensei said. Shuichi had tears rolling down his cheeks. Tohma removed a nail and a hammer. "Are you ready?" Then the scene changed to seeing Ryu in Shuichi's dorm in the school. _

"_I wonder what your name is Shu. I never really saw it." Ryu said._

"_Tohma-sensei says that my name will appear when I find my sacrifice." Shuichi said. Ryuichi sighed._

"_They still can't find it huh?" Ryuichi asked. Shuichi shook his head. "Maybe I'll be your sacrifice!" Ryuichi stated. Shuichi started to giggle. "That's what I wanted to see. My Shu's smile again." Then, Ryuichi disappeared. Shuichi stood in the middle of now where and he wasn't covered in light anymore. He was surrounded by darkness. Shuichi felt his foot slip and he fell._

"_AAAHHHH!" Shuichi screamed. Shuichi shut his eyes tight until he felt light glow behind his eyelids. He opened his eyes and saw the fire. The fire that consumed his house._

"_NOOOOOOO!" He heard a voice. It was his mother's. In her arms was a small, plump child with pink hair staring into the fire with no emotion. The house caved in and the little boy collapsed. It was dark again. When it brightened up, Shuichi saw the boy in the hospital bed with an IV feed in his arm. The boy had no expression on his face and it looked like he was staring at something. Then Shuichi saw it was a doctor._

"_Shuichi? Shuichi can you hear me?" The doctor asked. __**Of course he can you dickwad. **__Shuichi thought. The boy faced the doctor and said,_

"_Who is…Shuichi?" The boy asked._

_End of Flash Back_

"Gahh! Ahhh! Hahhh!" Shuichi gasped for air as he awoke the next morning. _A dream of the past. Brilliant. Way to start my day. _Shuichi dressed in his usual orange shirt with orange shorts with black stripes. When he made his way downstairs, he already knew his mother was gone, but it was something her 'Shuichi' did all the time. "Mom?" Shuichi called and knew he would get no response to an empty house. Shuichi sighed at the usual answer. After having a breakfast that consisted of toast and milk, Shuichi walked out the door and met with his friend Hiro.

"Hiro!" Shuichi called. Hiro smiled and punched Shuichi in the shoulder. Shuichi winced but, he made it seem as nothing. "What's up?"

"Nothing. What happened to your face?" Hiro asked. Shuichi's sweat dropped. _Shit! I totally forgot about it! Lies! Think of Lies!_

"Um…I tripped on the carpet at the bottom of the stairs and hit my forehead on the side post. Why? Is it bad?" Shuichi lied. Hiro inspected the cut but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nothing. Let's get going!" Hiro said and his short tail perked. Shuichi smiled and his tail released his waist and dangled from to his feet in shame. _It just gets easier and easier to lie but it hurts more and more. I hope that I can find my sacrifice soon. _Shuichi sighed as they walked to school in silence.

******

When Shuichi walked into his homeroom class he almost died. _What the hell?! Why does my day keep getting worse?! _Shuichi walked to his seat with his tail like a straight line behind him. Hiro stared at his friend in bewilderment. Shuichi sat down in his chair and fumbled with his shorts. Hiro stared at his teacher and the back at Shuichi while getting to his seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiro asked. Shuichi blushed and shook his head.

"It's him. It's the science teacher." Shuichi said while turning a darker shade red. Hiro swallowed and then smiled.

"You like him don't you?" Hiro asked although already knowing the answer. Shuichi began to feel hot and rested his head on the table.

"No! ...I don't know. If I tell you what happened, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Shuichi asked. Hiro nodded and leaned into Shuichi.

"Well, what happened yesterday after school was that-"

"Enough talking now! Let's take attendance." Yuki said. _There's no way in hell you are going to tell anyone about this you little bastard. _"Takamizawa?"

"Here!"

"Yuji?"

"Here!"

"Emura?"

"Here!"

"Nakano?"

"Here." Yuki looked at Shuichi and smiled making Shuichi almost die.

"Shindou?" Yuki asked with a smile. Shuichi sunk in his chair to avoid his teachers stare.

"H-Here." Shuichi stammered. _Dammit! This is your entire fault you stupid teacher! I'm really thinking about freezing you! _Yuki smiled and continued with the attendance. Shuichi just began to melt in his chair. _This is so much fun! I'm so glad that I got this class! _After attendance, Shuichi got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He looked into the mirror and saw his cut. _This'll take a while to heal. I should just heal it myself but I'm too lazy. I wish Ryuichi could heal it for me…Ryuichi…you promised to help me train but you left…bastard… _When Shuichi walked out of the bathroom, he saw his homeroom teacher in his face. _Why do I keep running into this weirdo? _Shuichi tried to escape his teacher's wrath but was stopped by his strong hand.

"Are you okay Shindou?" Yuki asked. Shuichi blushed and then swallowed.

"Y-Yeah. I just had to well…wash my face?" Shuichi couldn't lie to him for some reason. He couldn't say that he needed to get out of the classroom before he died. However, if you get technical, he didn't lie. Yuki lifted his hair to examine his cut. Shuichi felt a shock go through him and a pulse that hungered for his teacher. _What the hell? Did I sense what I think I sensed? _Yuki jerked his hand back and stared at Shuichi with a surprised look.

******

Yuki lifted Shuichi's hair and felt a shock go through him and a pulse that drew him towards Shuichi. Yuki jerked his hand away and looked at Shuichi with a surprised look. _What the hell just happened? _Yuki stomped away from Shuichi and turned the corner. When Yuki left, he felt a chill go down his spine and his instincts told him to follow him. Shuichi fell to the floor and held himself. _It happened. I found him! My sacrifice! I found him! _Shuichi stood up and just shook away the feeling and ran after Yuki. _I know he felt something from the expression on his face. I have to get him to explain! _When Shuichi turned the corner, it was deserted until he heard the first bell to get ready for first period. Shuichi stared as the desolate hall began to fill with students eager to get out of here to go home or to the mall. Hiro walked out of their classroom and ran towards Shuichi.

"What the hell's going on? When you left, Mr. Yuki went after you. He didn't come back to finish homeroom. What happened?" Hiro asked and put his hand on his shoulder. Hiro's touch felt different. It felt warm but for some reason, he still felt cold inside. Shuichi shook his head and began to get to global history. Another school day over and done with and Shuichi still couldn't find Yuki. Shuichi sighed. _Mom will be mad if I'm not home on time. Oh well, she's mad every day. _

"Hiro, I'll catch up with you later." Shuichi said.

"Where are you going this time?" Hiro asked.

"I forgot something. I'll see you tomorrow!" Shuichi called and ran back inside the building. Hiro sighed. _You changed so much when Ryuichi died. Come back Shuichi…_

Shuichi went in the teacher's room and saw no teachers there, well, not the one he was looking for. _Where the fuck are you? _Shuichi ran past the stairs and smelt something disgusting. Cigarette smoke and it was leading to the roof. Shuichi followed the toxic air and saw the back of the mister handsome Yuki. Shuichi sighed. He began to walk over and was interrupted but a stupid pebble.

"What do you want you brat?" Yuki asked. Shuichi was startled. _So this is how you really act. Well, I bet the girls will be heart broken. _

"Whatever I want." Shuichi answered and got a glare from Yuki as a response.

"Go away. Your presence is annoying." Yuki said and drew in on his cigarette. Shuichi pouted.

"Then why did you follow me today?" Shuichi asked. Yuki said nothing. "Do you want to tell me why you licked my finger the other day?" Shuichi asked; blushing. Yuki almost choked. He threw away his cigarette and began to walk past Shuichi but he was closer than he remembered. "Tell me!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki said nothing. Shuichi grabbed onto Yuki's arm and Yuki snapped.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Yuki yelled. Bad move. Shuichi was now falling over the edge. Yuki gasped. Yuki felt compelled to save Shuichi. He ran after Shuichi, but it was too late. They were both pummeling to the ground. _Dammit! I have no choice now! I should've told him before but now it's going to seem awkward to Yuki. Oh well. I can't have my sacrifice dying on me._

"**I command stillness and comfort. I command safety. Crush Impact!**"

A clear force field surrounded Yuki and Shuichi and they both glided gently to the floor. Shuichi and Yuki both landed on their feet and Yuki stared at Shuichi in disbelief.

"I'm sorry that I had to act before I told you anything. Can we talk somewhere privately?" Shuichi asked. Yuki sighed. _He's so calm…a little too calm…_

"Fine. Let's go." Yuki said. Shuichi's sweat dropped.

"Where?" Shuichi asked.

"To my apartment." Yuki said. Shuichi blushed. _Not quite what I had in mind but okay. Will we have any time to talk? Okay. That was bad joke. _

******

Shuichi couldn't sit still in Yuki's apartment. Moving every minute with little movements to remind him that he's in a guy's apartment. Then Yuki came out with an unbuttoned shirt and unbuttoned pants; holding two drinks.

"You thirsty?" Yuki asked. Shuichi smiled.

"Yes! Thank-" Yuki threw the can at his stomach and began to swallow his beer. Shuichi glared at his teacher and reluctantly began to drink his soda. Yuki sighed. "Do you remember that pulse you felt when I touched you?" Shuichi asked. Yuki almost choked on his beer. "So you did feel it." Shuichi said.

"I might've. What's that got to do with anything?" Yuki asked.

"You're my sacrifice." Shuichi said. Yuki looked at Shuichi in his eyes and Shuichi couldn't remove himself from Yuki's gaze. Shuichi froze. _He's way too calm about this…did he already know?!_

"I knew already." Yuki stated. Shuichi was shocked. "I used to go to NG. I also needed to look for my fighter but he wasn't at the school. They allowed me to leave to find him. It's been six years already since then." _That's around the same time Ryuichi told me I was a fighter! _

"So you knew already? Then why did you storm off?" Shuichi asked. Yuki sighed.

"I didn't want you to be my fighter. You're going to get me killed." Yuki said. Shuichi's vein popped.

"Well excuse **ME** if I **EVER** wanted to be **YOUR** fighter **ANYWAY**!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki smiled. Yuki walked over to Shuichi and tilted his head towards his own.

"Maybe so, but I have the upper hand." Yuki said. Shuichi's sweat dropped. _Oh shit. I forgot about that!_ "You have to obey the command of the sacrifice." Yuki said. Shuichi's sweat dropped even more. _What is he planning? _"Get ready to have fun tonight." Yuki said.

Yuki: For the record, I would NEVER say that to Shuichi.

Shuichi: That's cruel Yuki!

J.J.: I don't think I should've left it at a cliff hanger.

Littlekely: It'll be fine.

Hiro: I agree.

J.J.: Okay! Review please!


	3. Let's Fight This Out

Can I be Earless Too?

Yuki: Does anybody wonder why this title is lame?

J.J.: Shut up. No one asked you.

Yuki: What was that?

Shuichi: Now, now.

J.J.: Let's start with our third chapter.

Littlekely: Okay.

"Maybe so, but I have the upper hand." Yuki said. Shuichi's sweat dropped. _Oh shit. I forgot about that!_ "You have to obey the command of the sacrifice." Yuki said. Shuichi's sweat dropped even more. _What is he planning? _"Get ready to have fun tonight." Yuki said. Yuki lifted Shuichi's chin towards his face and Shuichi's heart beat sped up. _Oh my God! I'm going to be molested by my sacrifice! _Yuki licked Shuichi's ear and breathed on it. Shuichi felt himself get hard at the contact. Yuki chuckled and smiled. "Clean my apartment." Yuki ordered.

"Huh?" Shuichi asked.

"Make sure you use bleach when you scrub the bath tub." Yuki commanded as he sat back down on the couch. Shuichi's vein popped.

"Is that an order?" Shuichi asked trying not to hurt his master.

"You better believe it." Yuki said and he picked up a magazine. Shuichi sighed. _I can't disobey a direct order. _Shuichi tried to stand up but he felt a force pull him down. Shuichi crashed down on Yuki and Yuki stared at him. "Even though you aren't my type, I'm still aroused by you." Yuki said and kissed Shuichi. Shuichi stared wide eyed as he felt Yuki's lips press to his own. Shuichi's heart beat sped up and he felt himself harden even more. Yuki smiled in the kiss. He massaged Shuichi's cock and Shuichi inhaled sharply. "All I gave you was a kiss and you're already ready? You're a slut you know that?" Yuki asked. Shuichi's blush darkened.

"No one asked you to kiss me you ass hole!" Shuichi whined as he tried to wipe the kiss off his lips. Yuki placed his hand under Shuichi's chin and raised it up.

"No one told you to arouse me like this." Yuki said. Shuichi's breath was caught. Yuki pressed his own cock next to Shuichi's. Shuichi's body stiffened at the contact.

"Ahh…" Shuichi moaned. _This isn't what I want, but I can't get out of it! _Yuki sucked behind Shuichi's ear and received another moan from him. Yuki smirked.

"I think it won't be long before you come into my hands." Yuki whispered into his ear while he undid Shuichi's pant's zipper.

"S-Stop…" Shuichi moaned. He began to feel hot and his face was flushed.

"You can't disobey a sacrifice. You know this." Yuki said. Shuichi felt sick. _He's only doing this because he can._ Yuki's cold hand reached into Shuichi's pants and under his boxers.

"S-STOP! I have school tomorrow! You can't do this to me!" Shuichi yelled as he grabbed Yuki's hand. However, he couldn't put any power into it. Yuki smiled.

"You can't disobey me. Or is that you don't want to?" Yuki asked. Shuichi couldn't say anything. Yuki began to massage Shuichi's length and Shuichi cried out in pleasure. That's when Shuichi felt it but he held it back. "Let it out Shuichi. Let it out." Yuki ordered.

"N-No. I c-can't." Shuichi stuttered. Yuki smiled and began to massage the head. Shuichi screamed.

"If you don't cum, it'll hurt later." Yuki persuaded. Shuichi was in pain and in pleasure at the same time. Shuichi screamed as hot liquid poured into Yuki's hand. Yuki removed his hand and looked at the masterpiece. "Lovely." Yuki muttered as he licked the sweet juice while Shuichi lay on the floor out of energy. "Virgins are so cute." Yuki said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Shuichi asked. Yuki licked the last drop of milk* from his hand and frowned at Shuichi.

"Because I hate sacrifices." Yuki said. Shuichi gasped. Yuki sighed and he picked up his magazine again. "Now clean my house and get out of here." Yuki ordered. Shuichi sighed and began to do what he was told.

******

Shuichi began to walk home as the pain in his hands wouldn't go away. _Dammit! He worked me to the bone! I thought fighters and sacrifices work together and love each other! Was Tohma-sensei wrong? _

_Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"Oww!" Shuichi yelled as he held his ears. A high frequency sound just passed by Shuichi's ears. _A fighter's near by. Shit! I don't have my sacrifice! But I can't let them harm Yuki!_ Shuichi ran towards the signal and found himself in a field filled with dandelions. There he saw two figures on the field. "Who are you? What are your names?" Shuichi asked.

"Taki Aizawa." Taki said.

"Rena Ootani." Rena said.

"**We are fearless. We are one without fear. We will fill your soul with sadness and distraught.**" They said. Shuichi sighed. _Great. Fearless. That helps a lot. But at least Yuki won't fight them. _

"I declare a battle of spells." Rena commanded.

"I accept." Shuichi said. The wind rushed between the fighters and they entered the parallel world. It was covered in darkness. Shuichi could only see himself and the fighters.

"Look at him. We can beat him. He doesn't even have his sacrifice with him." Taki said.

"Sensei told us to just render him unconscious and bring him back to NG." Rena said.

"Who sent you?" Shuichi asked.

"K-sensei." Taki said. Shuichi sucked his teeth. _Damn. Why does he want me back? _"Get ready." Taki said.

"Where is your sacrifice, Bad Luck?" Rena asked. Shuichi gasped. _Bad Luck? That's my name? That's a little cruel. Oh well. _

"Are we going to fight or not?" Shuichi asked.

"If you don't have your sacrifice, your power is halved. You expect to win against us?" Taki asked.

"You're boring me." Shuichi muttered.

"That's it! Take him down Taki!" Rena ordered. _Rena's the sacrifice. I have to aim at her. _

"Fighting systems on." Taki ordered. "You are still. Frozen with fear. Let this uneasiness freeze over your body. Freeze under 100 degrees! Incapacitate!" Taki ordered. Shuichi smirked.

"Your bonds will not touch me. For I am over 200 degrees. Melt away this uneasiness with this deadly inferno! Burn!" Shuichi ordered. The ice was melted and the fire burnt Rena on her right arm.

"Aaaagggghhhh!" Rena screamed. The burn disappeared and turned into a leather strap fastened tightly with a chain link connected to Taki's right arm. Shuichi smiled.

"Rena!" Taki screamed. Rena stopped him.

"Forget about me. This is nothing. Get me the head of Bad Luck!" Rena ordered.

"Okay." Taki concentrated. "You are confined. You cannot move. You, who once were free, are now trapped. I command stillness. Restriction!" Taki yelled. Shuichi inhaled sharply as two restrictions were placed tightly on his wrists. Shuichi fell to his knees. _I…can't let them get Yuki…_

"I remove these bonds of restriction. Remove this darkness from my eyes and grant me light." Shuichi ordered. His bonds disintegrated and another restriction formed on Rena's left wrist.

"You're fast Bad Luck." Taki said.

"Shut up." Shuichi retorted. "I don't want the darkness. I yearn for light. Pierce the darkness with your needles of judgment. Strike in a thousand places." Shuichi ordered. A thousand thunderbolts aimed towards Taki and Rena.

"Repel." Taki ordered. A clear shield formed around Taki and Rena.

"You cannot block the light. Pierce through this barrier of darkness and grant them judgment." Shuichi ordered. The needles hit the barrier but some broke through and attacked Rena.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Rena screamed. Taki ran over to Rena. She had cuts all over her body and a restriction was placed on her neck. _Last move. _

"Light overcome the evil in their hearts and restrain them from the darkness. Restriction!" Shuichi ordered. Rena screamed and then fell unconscious with Taki behind her. The darkness around Shuichi and Fearless disappeared and they were back in the meadow. Shuichi rubbed his wrist and walked over to Taki. He picked him up and punched him in the face. Taki grunted and Shuichi shook him. "Why are you after me?" Shuichi asked. Taki grunted.

"We don't know. We were only told to take you back with your new sacrifice. We would have had to go searching for him anyway since you guys were separated. Why didn't you call for your sacrifice?" Taki asked. Shuichi said nothing.

"Go back to school and tell them to stop bothering me. I don't plan on going back." Shuichi said and walked away.

******

Shuichi walked to his house and stopped in front of his door. _It's really late. _He opened the door and he felt a plate crash into his face. He held his face in pain and saw blood trickle down his head.

"WHY ARE YOU SO LATE SHUICHI? MY SHUICHI WOULD NEVER LET ME WORRY! MY SHUICHI CARES ABOUT HIS MOTHER'S WISHES! YOU'RE NOT SHUICHI!" His mother yelled while she stabbed him in his hand with a fork. Shuichi just gritted his teeth as he felt the metal pull out of his skin and enter his leg.

"Mother…" Shuichi muttered.

"NO!!! YOU KILLED MY SHUICHI! YOU MADE HIM DISAPPEAR! THEN I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled. She held the knife above Shuichi's head and Shuichi saw his mom crying. Shuichi could feel tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm sorry mother." Shuichi mumbled. _It's better if I die. Then I can join Ryuichi and I don't have to cause my mother anymore trouble. _

Slash

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Shuichi screamed as the knife sliced the back of his shoulder blade. Blood poured out of his wound and his mother dropped the knife and hugged him tightly.

"Go take a shower okay? I'll clean up this mess. You should rest now Shuichi…my Shuichi." She whispered into his ear. Shuichi nodded and limped up the stair and into the shower. After taking a shower, he walked over to his bed and began to contemplate about the future. _NG won't quit. I know that for a fact. They will continue to send people to try and take me back. I don't want to go back. I also hope they don't send- _

"Why are you so beaten up?" A voice asked. Shuichi heart beat sped up when he heard that voice. He spun around and saw Yuki standing in front of his open balcony window. Yuki just stared at Shuichi's cuts and bruises. Especially the one near his lips. "Why do you have bruises all over your body?" Yuki asked. Shuichi tried to think of a lie.

"I ran into Fearless on the way home." Shuichi said.

"They beat you up that bad? They aren't even that strong." Yuki stated.

"Shut up! If I had my sacrifice, maybe I wouldn't have gotten so much damage." Shuichi complained.

"I'm not risking my life for you!" Yuki yelled.

"Shuichi?" His mom called. Shuichi ran over to Yuki and covered his mouth.

"Nothing mother. I'm sorry for the noise. I'm going to bed after I study a little." Shuichi lied.

"Okay. Don't stay up too late." She said and he heard her footsteps echo off in the distance. Shuichi released Yuki only to get scooped up into a kiss. Shuichi just stood there with his lips on Yuki's. When Yuki parted, he sighed.

"That should at least take care of the bruises." Yuki said. Shuichi felt his face and ran to the mirror. All of his bruises were gone. _Oh yeah. The __**love **__spell. If he really loved me, my cuts would be gone too. Cheapskate. _

"Thank you. Why are you here?" Shuichi asked.

"I felt the fighter near by, but when I got there, they were already knocked out." Yuki said. Shuichi's sweat dropped.

"Did you interrogate them?" Shuichi asked.

"Don't treat me like I'm like you. Also, I know you didn't get those cuts from them." Yuki said. "I can tell when you're lying." Shuichi's sweat dropped bigger.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asked.

"Your mom abuses you right?" Yuki asked. Shuichi said nothing.

"Go away. I have school tomorrow." Shuichi said. Yuki sighed and left. Shuichi was about to go to bed when something dawned on him. _He didn't order me. _Shuichi ran to the window, but his sacrifice was already gone.

******

"What happened to you Shuichi? You look like you picked a fight." Hiro said as he sat down in his seat next to his friend.

"Right on the mark, Hiro. Technically they started it." Shuichi said.

"You act like such a kid." Hiro said.

"Technically he is a kid." Yuki said. Shuichi and Hiro turned around to see Yuki right behind them.

"What do you want?" Shuichi asked.

"I want you to go to the bathroom and wash that stuff off your clothes." Yuki said.

"What stuff?" Hiro asked.

"I'll be right back Hiro." Shuichi mumbled and walked out of the classroom. Yuki sighed.

"Can you take care of the attendance for me?" Yuki asked with a smile.

"Why sir?" Hiro asked. Yuki's vein popped but he kept his smile intact.

"Because I have to go to the office and retrieve my lesson. I do believe it is finished printing. Bye." Yuki said and rushed out of the classroom leaving a confused Hiro behind.

******

"Why are you ordering me in front of my classmates?" Shuichi asked.

"Well," Yuki said as he touched Shuichi's pink ear. "I just wanted to make sure that you understand that there is a fighter in your classroom." Yuki said. Shuichi stopped moving.

"What?" Shuichi asked. "How do you know and I don't?" Shuichi asked.

"You're still young. Even though you may know many spells, that doesn't mean that you can still sense a fighter's signal if they hide it. I sensed it the moment I walked in but I didn't say anything." Yuki said.

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?" Shuichi asked.

"Well, as I just said, I just walked into the classroom." Yuki said.

"You didn't sense it before?" Shuichi asked.

"No. I wasn't connected to my fighter so my powers were halved." Yuki said. _That's just not fair. Now they probably already now that Yuki is my sacrifice. I can't let Yuki out of my sight! _

"Well, this means that you can't go anywhere where I can't see or hear you." Shuichi said.

"Why? Did you fall in love with me already?" Yuki asked. Shuichi snorted.

"As if. If you die, then I will be a blank fighter unit. If that happens, I'll be reassigned to someone I probably won't like." Shuichi said.

"So you like me?" Yuki asked putting his arm around Shuichi's waist. Shuichi blushed and released the hold on his arm.

"No, I hate you." Shuichi stated. "Now listen, don't go anywhere without me, okay?" Shuichi asked.

"Why am I taking orders from you?" Yuki asked.

"Because you'll probably tell me to go away." Shuichi said. And then realized what he said. "NOT IN THAT WAY YUKI!" Shuichi yelled; blushing. Yuki smirked.

"I wasn't even thinking about anything." Yuki said. Shuichi swallowed. "I order you to follow me everywhere I go until further notice." Yuki said. Shuichi felt the commands of a direct order. It was like his brain was now thinking about following Yuki forever.

"Yes master." Shuichi said. Yuki smiled.

"Now get back to class." Yuki ordered.

"Yes sir." Shuichi said. However, Shuichi didn't notice two kids standing at the end of the hall.

"What to do Misao?" the boy asked; his ears rose to the roof.

"We can just follow the brat, Suzuki." Misao said as she laughed. He held out his hand and she took it. Her ears flattened and her tail entwined with his.

"**We are zero and we are nothing.**" They said. Misao smiled as she giggled to herself.

******

"Now, pine trees and other gymnosperms are diploid sporophytes. As you will see, in your text book on page 610, this sporophyte develops from a zygote that contained-" Yuki's voice was carried off as Shuichi's focus was directed at Yuki's lips moving as he said the words Shuichi didn't understand. Hiro chuckled.

"You know you're drooling." Hiro whispered. Shuichi jumped and quickly wiped away the saliva pouring out of his mouth. _Dammit! I need to pay attention to anyone that goes near Yuki not stare at his lips! _Shuichi bumped his head on the desk emanating a loud noise; thus interrupting Yuki's lecture. Yuki's vein popped.

"Is there a problem with my lecture, Shuichi?" Yuki asked. There were many gasps in the room as it fell quiet. All eyes were on Shuichi. Shuichi's sweat dropped. _Why the FUCK did he call my first name in public! _Shuichi scratched his head.

"My head itches." Shuichi lied. Yuki sighed.

"Please pay attention." Yuki said. "Now as I was saying-" Just then the bell rang. Yuki smiled internally. _Yes! School is over! No more annoying kids! _"What was discussed today will be on tomorrow's quiz." Yuki said. Shuichi's jaw dropped. "Class dismissed." Yuki stated. All the boys rushed out of the classroom while the girls rushed to Yuki's side.

"Mr. Yuki, do you like Shindou?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, you always call us by our last names." Another girl said.

"Can you call me by my first name too?" A girl asked.

"Me too!" A girl yelled.

"Also give me a home visit!" A girl yelled. Shuichi's vein popped. _Asshole. _Shuichi packed up his books and walked out of the classroom.

"Excuse me girls. Maybe later you guys can have a study hall." Yuki said and walked after Shuichi.

_Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"Hn." Yuki mumbled.

"Oww." Shuichi muttered as he held his ears. Yuki caught sight of Shuichi and the two figures behind him.

"Come here Shuichi." Yuki ordered. Shuichi ran over to Yuki and Yuki put his arms in front of Shuichi to separate him from the two figures. Shuichi looked at Yuki's hand to his face. _Why is he protecting me? This is a little ironic. I'm the fighter and he's the sacrifice. _"What are your names?" Yuki asked.

"Misao." Misao said with a smile. Suzuki scoffed.

"Suzuki." Suzuki sneered.

"**We are zero. We are the beginning and the end.**" They said.

"I declare a battle of spells." Misao said. Shuichi sneered.

"I accept." Shuichi said. Even though they were in the hallways, wind gushed past them and they entered the parallel world. However, it looked exactly like the hallway they were in. "Fighting systems on." Shuichi ordered. Shuichi stepped in front of Yuki and was ready to fight.

"What? You're going to protect me?" Yuki asked.

"Yes." Shuichi said.

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"This is fragile as an egg shell and as weak as a limb. We command destruction! Break!" Suzuki ordered.

"Repel. You're needles are useless against a thousand tons of metal." Shuichi ordered. The needles broke on contact of the shield. "Orders master." Shuichi said. Yuki smirked.

"Kill them." Yuki ordered. _I…don't want to… _

"You think you can kill us that easily?" Misao asked.

"I'll tear you limb from limb." Yuki said. Suzuki sneered.

"Enough!" Suzuki yelled. "My needles are unbreakable. They pierce through any shield. They will strike you! Penetrate!" Suzuki ordered. _Dammit! This spell is too fast! _

"Deflect it! I don't want these needles anywhere near me!" Yuki ordered. Shuichi's mind clicked.

"Yes master." Shuichi said. "You're needles are destructible. Repel and restrict." Shuichi ordered. The needles turned around and stabbed Misao in her arm. The needle transformed into a restraint. She giggled. _What? _

"Release." Suzuki ordered. Misao started to laugh.

"**We are zero. We feel no pain. No remorse. No pity. We are nothing and the ending.**" Misao said. Shuichi scoffed.

"That's really poetic." Shuichi said. "Orders master."

"Constrict the sacrifice." Yuki ordered. Shuichi nodded.

"Yes master." Shuichi said. _The sacrifice is the girl. _"I command stillness. I command no movement. I command restriction. Constrict!" Shuichi yelled.

"Release! Cut his skin in a thousand places." Suzuki ordered. Shuichi couldn't deflect the blow and Yuki got cut on both of his arms and his legs. The needles turned into restrictions on his wrists.

"Are you going to release it?" Misao asked.

"We won't release it." Yuki said.

"What?" Shuichi asked. "You're in pain Yuki. I can-"

"This is nothing! Incapacitate the sacrifice. I don't want to be around their annoying presence anymore." Yuki ordered. Shuichi's sweat dropped. _I know the constrictions are squeezing him. Why is he acting so big? _

"…Yes master." Shuichi said. _What can I do to stop them? Physical attacks do nothing…what? _

"Shuichi." Yuki called. Shuichi turned around and met with Yuki's lips. Shuichi stared wide-eyed and then deepened the kiss.

"Yes master." Shuichi said. "I want it cold. I command freezing temperatures. Temperature under 100 degrees Celsius. I want it cold." Shuichi ordered. Snow began to fall in the hallways and the temperature quickly dropped.

"You really are stupid." Misao said.

"What was that?" Shuichi warned.

"**We are zero. We can't feel anything. I don't feel the cold. **Suzuki." She called.

"Yes master." Suzuki said.

"Forget the sacrifice. He can cope with the pain. The fighter can't. Target him." Misao ordered.

"Yes master." Suzuki said and then smiled.

"Have you ever got nailed before?" Misao asked. Shuichi's sweat dropped. "Constrict the sacrifice." She ordered.

"Constriction." Suzuki said.

"Release." Shuichi said.

"Restriction." Suzuki ordered. A restraint formed on Yuki's neck and Yuki gasped. The restraints began to pull and Yuki grunted.

"Yuki! I'll release it! Order me to release it!" Shuichi yelled.

"No…we will fight them." Yuki said. Shuichi's heart sunk. Misao laughed.

"Constrict the fighter." Misao ordered.

"Constriction of all movement." Suzuki ordered. Restraints appeared on Shuichi's wrists and his neck. Shuichi grunted and then fell on his knees. Misao laughed.

"Pain is wonderful isn't it? I get all mushy when I see you fall. But I want to hear you scream. I want to see you writhe in pain." Misao said. She walked over to Shuichi and bent down to face Shuichi. She pulled on the chain connected to Shuichi's neck and Shuichi's breath was caught.

"Let him go you bitch!" Yuki yelled. Misao smiled and then giggled.

"You must really like your fighter." She said. Yuki said nothing. "Unfortunately, after I see him writhe in pain, we end this." Shuichi tried to conjure up air to cast a spell.

"You are shivering from the cold. You are frozen with fear. I want the temperature under 1000 degrees Celsius. Freeze this over." Shuichi ordered. A blizzard started to blow in between them. Misao faked a shiver.

"I'm freezing. I wonder how fast I can make your blood freeze and his blood boil." Misao said. She took out a nail and a hammer. She pinned the nail at Shuichi's hand and raised the hammer.

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM! _

"Aaaahhhhhhhhgggggggghhhhhhhh!" Shuichi screamed and then bit his lip. Blood began to pour out of his wound.

"Shuichi!" Yuki yelled. He began to wrestle with his restraints but they only tightened. Misao clapped her hands together and then giggled.

"I did it at the same time! Your scream was so erotic. It made my blood shiver. Time to end this though. It was fun." Misao said. "Kill the sacrifice and bag up the fighter." Misao ordered.

"Y-Yes master." Suzuki stammered. Misao gasped and ran over to her fighter's side.

"What's wrong Suzuki?" Misao asked. She looked at his hands and they were black and blue. Yuki chuckled.

"Elementary. You're skin is incapable of feeling pain so you're neurons are fried and your hormones are removed. However, those hormones allow you to keep a regular body temperature. So basically, you can't sweat. I'm surprised your maker didn't tell you that." Yuki said. _Maker? They were made? _Shuichi grunted as he looked at his hand.

"Damn. It went through the bone and the muscle. Shit." Shuichi complained.

"I'll take it out soon Shuichi." Yuki said. Shuichi scoffed.

"No need." Shuichi said. Shuichi sighed and then he began to pull his hand upwards through the nail. He grunted and he inhaled sharply. Finally, his hand was free and more blood poured out. "Ugh. Some of the skin was ripped off and is still on the nail." Shuichi complained.

"Stop this!" Misao yelled. "You'll kill Suzuki! Stop it!" Yuki smiled.

"Do you forfeit the match?" Shuichi asked. _I wish I was close to someone like that. I miss Ryuichi…being able to protect someone at the cost of your own life…_Suzuki fell unconscious and Misao bit her lip.

"…Yes." She mumbled. The constrictions were removed and the damaged hallway disappeared and the school hallway appeared. It was already dark outside. Shuichi held his hand in pain as he tried to stand up. Yuki walked over and picked him up bridal style.

"P-Put me down Yuki! Oww!" Shuichi complained.

"Shut up." Yuki ordered. Shuichi shut his mouth.

"You ordered me to kill them. Do you still want to intervene?" Shuichi asked. Yuki looked at the loser pair.

"No. You're in no position to fight anyway." Yuki said and began to walk away.

"Can we go with you?" Misao asked. Yuki turned and glared at her. "We have failed the mission and we have no where else to go. We can't go back to school after failing the mission K-sensei ordered us to do." Yuki only intensified his glare.

"Let them come with us Yuki." Shuichi said.

"Are you to of your mind?! Who're they going to stay with? Certainly not me." Yuki said.

"Please…" Shuichi begged. Yuki sighed.

"Fine." Yuki said. _I'll kill you later then. _

J.J.: Alright, review and we'll talk to you later.

Littlekely: Where are Yuki and Shuichi?

J.J.: After rehearsal, they just left.

Hiro: Oh well. I guess more snacks without them.

J.J.: K brought the snacks?

Hiro: Yeah.

J.J.: YUMMY SWEETS!

Littlekely: Review.


	4. Shit That Happens Once Can Happen Twice

Can I be Earless Too?

J.J.: How is everyone doing?

Yuki: You make me feel like shit.

Shuichi: When will you get along with J.J.? She actually pays us to do this.

Yuki: I can live without her charity.

K: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

Hiro: You mean born on the wrong side of the bed.

Yuki: You say something?

J.J.: Anyway, I have someone I want to introduce to the story conversations.

Yuki: Why do we need a new person? I think its bad enough to be around you. I can tolerate Littlekely but not you.

Littlekely: That should tell you something J.J.

J.J.: Please be nice. She actually helped me on most of the story lines. I couldn't think about the ending of 'Angel's Of Mine' without her. Now please?

K: It's a girl?

J.J.: Yes.

Shuichi: What's her name?

J.J.: Well, she wants to call herself Jessie. She doesn't want to use her real name.

Yuki: You don't use your own real name. Hypocrite.

Shuichi: Why can't you guys get along?

Yuki: I don't like annoying people.

J.J.: Hypocrite.

Yuki: …

Hiro: She shut him up.

J.J.: Okay! Now our guest star will come in…Jessie!

Jessie: What's up ya'll?

Shuichi: …

Yuki: -sweat drops-

K: Hi. How old are you?

Jessie: Younger than you.

Hiro: -laughs-

J.J.: Hey Jessie. Long time no see.

Jessie: What's up?

J.J.: Nothing much. Oh yeah, when people read the previous chapters, they didn't understand the spell scenes.

Jessie: I didn't even read it so I have no comment for this.

Littlekely: It's because they never saw Loveless or read the manga.

J.J.: Okay, what I understand from the situation, when they say, "I declare a battle of word spells.", they mean that what they say, will become their weapons. In order to have a decent battle, the opponent must say "I accept." Understand?

Jessie: …

J.J.: What?

Yuki: You speak in circles.

J.J.: Shut up.

Littlekely: You want to start the story now?

J.J.: Yeah!

Hiro: J.J. nor Littlekely nor …what's your name again?

Jessie: Jessie. As in Jessie Jackson?

Hiro: …nor Jessie do not Gravitation.

Shuichi: Or Loveless!

K: Great. Hey Jessie!

Jessie: Yeah?

K: Bring sweets next time.

Jessie: It'll be peach flavored.

Shuichi and J.J.: IT MUST BE STRAWBERRY!

Jessie: PEACH!

Shuichi and J.J.: **STRAWBERRIES!**

Jessie: **PEACH!**

Littlekely: Here we go.

Yuki: These people can't be together anymore.

"Please…" Shuichi begged. Yuki sighed.

"Fine." Yuki said. _I'll kill you later then. _Shuichi's head fell back as he rendered unconscious. "Shuichi? Shuichi!" Yuki yelled as he began to shake him.

"Stop!" Misao yelled. Yuki glared at her. "His wounds need to heal. Since he won the battle, the minor cuts already began to heal. However, the one I gave him will take a while to heal. It went all the way through his hand." Misao said. Yuki sighed. _This is like a bad headache. _Yuki stared at Shuichi's unconscious face. _A real bad headache. _

******

Yuki entered his apartment and put Shuichi on the couch.

"Can we take a shower?" Misao asked. Yuki sighed.

"Whatever." Yuki said; not really paying attention. Misao took Suzuki's hand and they went into the shower together. Yuki was alone with an unconscious fighter. Yuki went to find his first-aid kit when Shuichi regained consciousness.

"Mmm…" Shuichi moaned. Yuki walked back over to Shuichi and sat down next to him.

"Finally up, huh?" Yuki asked.

"How long was I out?" Shuichi asked.

"Since after the fight." Yuki said. Shuichi sighed. _Man, my hand is killing me. _Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand and Shuichi snatched his hand away.

"I'm sorry. Um…It hurts." Shuichi said. _My heart almost left my chest just by one touch. What's happening to me?_

_Flash Back_

"_I accept." Shuichi said. Even though they were in the hallways, wind gushed past them and they entered the parallel world. However, it looked exactly like the hallway they were in. "__Fighting systems on.__" Shuichi ordered. Shuichi stepped in front of Yuki and was ready to fight._

"_What? You're going to protect me?" Yuki asked. _

"_Yes." Shuichi said._

"_Why?" Yuki asked._

_End of Flash Back_

_Why did I protect him? Is it because… _Yuki heaved an angry sigh.

"Give me your hand." Yuki ordered. _Asshole. Ordering me… _Shuichi reluctantly offered his hand and Yuki continued to clean his wound. Shuichi mumbled under his breath vulgar words mixed with sharp gasps of pain. Finally, Yuki wrapped his hand; holding it. Shuichi's sweat dropped.

"You can let go now, Yuki." Shuichi said. Yuki said nothing. He bent down his head and he began to suck on Shuichi's little finger. Shuichi blushed and snatched his hand away. "W-What are you doing?! We don't like each other okay!" Shuichi yelled. _I do…It's amazing that I do and I mean it._

"Why did you protect me back there?" Yuki asked. Shuichi's breath was caught. _Damn. _

"What are you talking about?" Shuichi asked rubbing his wounded hand. _Don't order me. Please._

"Don't play dumb with me. Tell me the truth." Yuki ordered. Shuichi's mind clicked.

"I love you Yuki." Shuichi said. Yuki's eyes widened at Shuichi's statement. "I love you Yuki." Shuichi said again.

"That's a little straight forward don't you think?" Yuki asked.

"No." Shuichi mumbled. _I can't keep it in. This isn't fair. Why am I the only one in love? Even if it's technically not…_ "It's the reason why I protected you. I said that I would protect you and you asked me why. It's because…I love you." Shuichi said. Yuki sighed. _Would it be awkward…? _Shuichi wrapped his arms slowly around Yuki's neck and kissed him gently. Yuki stared wide-eyed while Shuichi's tongue grazed Yuki's bottom lip. Yuki soon melted into the kiss and Shuichi smiled in his mind. _This __**was**__ an awkward situation. Does that mean we're…lovers? _Yuki's hand trailed up Shuichi's shirt and Shuichi gasped. "What are you doing?" Shuichi asked. Yuki took hold of Shuichi's wrists and held them above his head with one hand.

"Shut up." Yuki said. Shuichi began to feel scared. Yuki kissed him again and caressed his smooth skin and playing with his nipples. Shuichi gasped when he heard the sound that came out of his mouth. "The moans you make when I touch you make me aroused." Yuki said. Shuichi's sweat dropped.

"Wait! We can't do this now!" Shuichi said.

"You just said you love me right?" Yuki asked.

"That doesn't mean that we should have sex of the bat!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki stopped. He released Shuichi's wrists and Shuichi looked at his hands.

"Then what do you want from me?" Yuki asked.

"I…" _God this is embarrassing. _"…want your love. Even though I may want your body…I want you to love me first." Shuichi said. _I'm not sure he will._

"You really are speaking the truth huh?" Yuki asked.

"You ordered me to." Shuichi said. Yuki sighed. Just then Misao and Suzuki came out in Yuki's shirts. Yuki's vein popped.

"I'm really regretting inviting you guys here." Yuki said. Shuichi sighed.

******

"What's going on at NG? Why do they want me and not Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

"You ran away from school two weeks before Ryuichi's death. They want you back. Specifically Tohma-sensei." Misao said. Shuichi's fist tightened. He ignored the pain in his hand. _Tohma-sensei…_

_Flash Back_

"_You already know how to heal and use basic fighting attacks. Now you must overcome pain. This means, I will inflict pain on you. The more you scream, the more it will hurt." Tohma-sensei said. Shuichi had tears rolling down his cheeks. Tohma removed a nail and a hammer. "Are you ready?"_

_End of Flash Back_

"They're sending more fighter units after you." Suzuki said.

"Why would they go so far as to call everyone? I'm not that important." Shuichi said.

"We don't know. They only told us a little bit of information. I think there's something deeper in this situation." Misao said.

"Why does he want me?" Shuichi asked. _If he really wanted me he could just…_

"Maybe it's because you left before your training was complete." Suzuki said. Shuichi sighed.

"Can I take a shower?" Shuichi asked.

"You're not going home?" Yuki asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's already one o' clock in the morning." Shuichi said. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door; collapsing. Tears and sobs rippled through Shuichi's body. _Ryuichi…Ryuichi…I'm lost…_

_Flash Back_

"_Shuichi…" Ryuichi started._

"_Yes?" Shuichi asked._

"_I want you to call me brother okay? You have to act just like Shuichi." Ryuichi said._

"_Yes brother." Shuichi said._

…

_End of Flash Back_

Shuichi went in the shower and turned it to extremely hot. He ignored the stings from his cuts and focused on the water beating on his head. When he looked down, he saw it. His name...and then he blushed. _No wonder I couldn't see it before. It's still faint. _Shuichi heard the door open and Shuichi's breath was caught. The shower curtain opened and Yuki was standing there. Shuichi blushed and brought his knees to his chest.

"Why are you taking so long?" Yuki asked.

"I didn't know I stayed in so long. I'll get out-" Yuki pushed Shuichi's wet body against the wall and himself; smashing his lips against his own. Shuichi moaned as Yuki's smell was intensified by the water. Yuki's hand caressed Shuichi's waist and Shuichi shivered. "Y-Yuki? We're in the shower and you're still in your clothes." Shuichi said.

"So? Does that mean you want to lose your ears now?" Yuki asked. Yuki began to suck on Shuichi's neck. Shuichi's member straightened to an erection at contact of Yuki's tongue to his wet skin. That's when Shuichi saw it.

"Yuki. Your name is different than mine." Shuichi said. Yuki froze. He stood and stared at Shuichi.

"How do you know that?" Yuki asked.

"It's on your neck." Shuichi said.

"What is it if not 'Bad Luck'?" Yuki asked.

"…'Lifeless'…" Shuichi mumbled.

******

It was an awkward setting in the living room; especially the cold air radiating off of Yuki. Shuichi sat on the couch with Misao and Suzuki on either side of him. Yuki sat in the chair in front of the couch glaring at Shuichi. Shuichi's sweat dropped as he felt Yuki bore holes in his body. _Well, at least his glares are warm…very, very warm…_

"Why is my name different than Shuichi's?" Yuki asked. Shuichi blushed.

"I don't know." Suzuki said.

"…Is there a problem with the system?" Shuichi asked.

"That could be it." Misao said. Yuki's sweat dropped.

"How so?" Yuki asked. "Shuichi wasn't made." There was silence. Not even Shuichi said anything. "What?"

"Um…Shuichi was created." Misao said. Yuki's sweat dropped. Shuichi lowered his head to avoid eye contact with Yuki.

"You never said anything about it." Yuki said.

"I didn't think it was relevant." Shuichi said. Yuki's vein popped.

"Who created you?" Yuki asked. Shuichi bit his lip.

"…Tohma-sensei." Shuichi said.

"Why did Ryuichi take you in as his brother?" Yuki asked. Shuichi couldn't say anything at the mention of Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi's younger brother, Shuichi, died in a fire. After that, Tohma-sensei created Bad Luck in the image of his deceased brother; Ryuichi's request." Misao said.

"After the death of the real Shuichi, his mother lost her mind. She kept believing that Shuichi was alive. However, when the present Shuichi went to live with Ryuichi, the mother knew that that wasn't her son." Suzuki said. _That's why she abuses him._

"Do you remember anything from before you were created?" Yuki asked.

"Um…when I was created, they educated me with Shuichi's memories. However, I still don't necessarily look like the previous one. My eye color was different." Shuichi said. "Not only that, but Shuichi wasn't capable of being a fighter."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Yuki asked. Shuichi said nothing. Yuki walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him. Shuichi's eye brimmed with tears.

"This is actually new." Misao said.

"How?" Suzuki asked.

"Only the person who created you can change your name. What would Tohma-sensei gain in changing Shuichi's name?" Misao asked herself.

"'Bad Luck' isn't my name?" Shuichi asked.

"I don't think so. If your name was 'Bad Luck', you wouldn't have been able to connect with Yuki." She said. Shuichi's heart ached. _He's angry at me. I know it. _

"Do you still love Yuki?" Suzuki asked. Shuichi said nothing.

"I'm positive he does. He was ordered to." Misao said. Shuichi's head snapped up and stared at Misao.

"How do you know about that?" Shuichi asked.

"We were told by K-sensei." Suzuki said.

"Ryuichi ordered you to love your Sacrifice right?" Misao asked. Shuichi nodded. "That means only one thing." She said.

"What?" Shuichi asked.

"You were originally…Ryuichi's fighter." Misao said.

J.J.: Whoo! The plot thickens! We're at the emotional climax!

Jessie: I want you to write more!

Hiro: Is she alright?

J.J.: She likes my stories a lot.

Yuki: Don't know why. It's dumb. "Shuichi was created."

Shuichi: Yeah! I'm flesh and bone!

J.J.: You're flesh and bone in the story too. If you get technical, you **were **created. By Mr. and Mrs. Sex Cell.

Littlekely: What is this on your computer?

J.J.: -blushes- STOP! DON'T READ IT!

Littlekely: 'Info on HOT MEN'? Why do you have that kind of document J.J.?

J.J.: If you don't get off my computer, you're gonna turn up missin'.

Littlekely: -turns blue-

Shuichi: What does it say?

Jessie: Oh. Just some information that I looked up on the internet.

J.J.: Jessie! Don't.

Jessie: Okay! Okay! Jeez!

K: Review.

Jessie: I know your favorite bands Shuichi.

Shuichi: -sweat drops- D-Do you?

Yuki: -vein pops- Why are you here? This isn't a place for little girls.

Jessie: I'm not little! Don't get it twisted!

Yuki: I'm about to kill this child!

Shuichi: Calm down! She's just a fan girl!

Jessie: I may be a fan girl but I'm a fan girl that would rock your world.

Yuki: She's a dead man.

J.J.: Calm down every one!

Yuki: -sighs and grabs Shuichi by his wrist and then kisses him passionately in front of Jessie-

Jessie: -gasps out loud-

Littlekely and J.J.: -blushes with mouths agape-

Hiro: -vein pops-

K: -nods his head in approval-

Yuki: -releases Shuichi and sighs again-

Shuichi: -dazed and has hearts in his eyes-

Jessie: -snaps a picture- Okay. Do that again but only I want to see some tongue action.

Shuichi: -sweat drops- _Where'd the camera come from?_

Yuki: -vein pops-

Littlekely: Review and call security.


	5. Let's Make That Thrice

Can I be Earless Too?

y10: Ok! New chapter for 'Can I be Earless Too?'! SOOOOOOO HAPPY! I've been on a role now! Oh, people who have started reading Insomnia, the last chapter was posted today so enjoy that!

Shuichi: You've been really stead-fast with this.

y10: Well, I have to. Another fanfiction writer told me that I should finish all of my fanfics before I start writing another one. Well, I didn't listen and post a new fanfic called 'Junjou Romantica 3' but I'm going to at least finish a couple.

Yuki: I don't personally give a shit. It was a break for me from you.

y10: -vein pops- ANYWAY, here we are! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Loveless in anyway.

***Line Breaker***

"Do you still love Yuki?" Suzuki asked. Shuichi said nothing.

"I'm positive he does. He was ordered to," Misao said. Shuichi's head snapped up and stared at Misao.

"How do you know about that?" Shuichi asked.

"We were told by K-sensei," Suzuki said.

"Ryuichi ordered you to love your Sacrifice right?" Misao asked. Shuichi nodded. "That means only one thing," She said.

"What?" Shuichi asked.

"You were originally…Ryuichi's fighter," Misao said. Silence. It took Shuichi a moment before the news actually sunk into his brain. _Wh-What?_

"You're lying, right?" Shuichi asked, laughing at them with no humor. Misao just looked at Suzuki who looked down. Shuichi felt his heart squeeze tightly and felt tears run down his cheeks. "Wh-What? No…Yuki!" Shuichi ran towards the door but was stopped by Misao.

"You can't do this to yourself, Shuichi. How do you think Yuki is going to feel if you tell him you never really loved him?" Misao criticized. Shuichi ripped his arm from his grasp.

"So what? He never loved me anyway!" Shuichi screamed before slamming the door in his face. Misao sighed.

"Why are fighters so hard to deal with?" Misao asked. She heard Suzuki cough accusingly before turning around and smiling at him. "Excluding you, of course." Suzuki just stared at her. "Come on. Let's go stop them before they get themselves killed.

***Line Breaker***

Shuichi was running aimlessly, his only guide the gravitational pull he felt in his chest that grew stronger the closer he was to his counterpoint. _Almost there! I can feel it!_

__

Shuichi gasped as that super sonic sound that was only keen to fighter pairs entered his ears, causing him to cringe in pain. _I DON'T have time for this! I need to find Yuki! _Shuichi ran away from the fighter-unit signal but was halted by two young boys standing before him near the train station. The one on the left had long, flowing red hair and the other had short cropped green hair. The red head glared at Shuichi with piercing gold eyes that appeared like melted gold. Shuichi clenched his fist as the green haired child smiled at him with a certain hint of enjoyment.

"Who are you? State your names!" Shuichi ordered.

"My name is Kaname Itsuguri," The red head stated.

"I'm Shinta Aizawa. It's so nice to finally meet you Bad Luck!" Shinta exclaimed, his face the epitome of happiness. However, suddenly the boy's face grew expressionless, like the wind had frozen all emotion. "**We are Ruthless. We are cruel and pitiless,**" They said in unison. Shuichi staggered back slightly, a cold sweat pouring down his back. _They're the infamous Ruthless, the ones who killed every opponent they ever had. I can't believe Tohma-sensei sent them. _Shuichi looked down at his injured hand. _They're stronger than me without my sacrifice. What should I do?_ "I command a battle of spells," Shinta said, his voice not carrying in the wind. Shuichi felt his heart began to speed up and held it in fear of it bursting out of his chest. _What should I do? Should I call Yuki? But, he's angry at me…_

"You should call your sacrifice," Kaname stated. Shuichi glared at him.

"Yeah, do you really think you could win against us without your sacrifice to back you up? You, the last time I checked, are just an average fighter with average skills. It's a wonder how a powerful sacrifice such as Yuki would've been bound to someone like you." _Bound… _"He gives you the strength you need to fight." _Strength… _"Ironic, isn't it? A fighter who is useless without its sacrifice. This is such a waste of my time. I can't believe that Tohma-sensei put us in each other's presence. You disgust me." _Disgust…_

"Do you accept Bad Luck?" Kaname inquired. Shuichi bit his lip. _Yuki, what should I do?_

"I accept. Automatic systems on."

***Line Breaker***

Yuki sighed as he put out his fifth cigarette in a row. _I know he's looking for me, damn brat. Pretty shallow of him to just spout 'I Love You' all the fucking time but then had the nerve to love someone else._

__

"Tsk." _A fighter-unit. It's also nearby…with Shuichi. _Yuki sighed again as he walked directly opposite of Shuichi's direction, feeling the pull he felt in his chest tighten painfully.

***Line Breaker***

"I command restriction," Kaname ordered.

"Release," Shuichi said.

"I want matter to bend to my will. I want these train tracks to break every bone in his body. Break!" Kaname yelled. Shuichi panted painfully.

"…Repel," Shuichi ordered.

"Break!" Kaname yelled. Shuichi inhaled sharply as he felt the metal lapse on his arm, feeling something break. He didn't scream, he just gritted his teeth as the band was formed into a constriction on his wrists.

"You're so weak and slow, Bad Luck. I guess Ryuichi made you that way, I'm sure of it." _Huh? _"It looks like your luck has run out, just as your name implies," He said, giggling at his own joke. Kaname sighed as his sweat dropped. "It's really pathetic thinking that you and Kaname are supposed to be fighters and yet you can't do anything to protect yourself." Shuichi felt his chest tighten. "I'm right, aren't I? You can't do ANYTHING without your sacrifice," Shinta sneered.

"SHUT UP!" Shuichi screamed, begging for release from this torment and to have Yuki forgive him. Shinta's giddy exterior melted to an evil core.

"Incapacitate Bad Luck."

"Yes, master," Kaname said. "Break!" Shuichi gasped as he felt another constriction appear on his neck, cutting air circulation. _It was so fast…I couldn't even defend it… _"Constrict!" Two constrictions appeared on his ankles. _Yuki…I just wanted…to say…_

"You aren't defending yourself anymore, Bad Luck? Have you accepted your fate? That's good, I have no pity for you. End this, Kana-chan," He said.

"Yes, master," Kaname said. _Just wanted to say… _"Restriction!" A restraint appeared on his mouth, impeding him from protecting himself. _…wanted to say… _"I want this opponent unable to move. I want these metal bonds to arrest all movement. Break!" Kaname shouted, the metal from the train tracks bending at his will and aiming for Shuichi. …_I'm sorry…_

***Line Breaker***

Yuki felt the force in his chest weaken immensely, causing his heart to skip a beat. _Shuichi? He lost? _Yuki dropped his can of bear and ran towards the weakening pull that seemed to feel fainter the farther he ran. _What the hell is going on? _Yuki stopped in the middle of the train station, panting. Looking down, he saw dried blood on the floor. The wind cut his at his fingers and face, making the realization of this hurt even more. _They took him back to NG…to Tohma-sensei…_

"Yuki!" Misao called across the street. Yuki turned to see Misao and Suzuki run towards him.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked, taking another cigarette, trying to mask the fact that he was bothered.

"Where's Shuichi?" Suzuki asked.

"Yeah, he came after you after you left the house…slamming doors… punching people…giving people ulcers…"

"I didn't give anyone an ulcer! If anything, you people gave me one! And Shuichi-" Yuki stopped midsentence and looked away. "Like I said before, what do you guys want?"

__

"_Another_ fighter's nearby?" Yuki complained.

"This is troublesome," Suzuki muttered.

"Yes. Very troublesome," Suzuki said.

"What are you two talking about?" Yuki asked. Suzuki and Misao held each other's hands before stepping forward.

"**We are zero and we are nothing. We are the beginning and the end.**" Yuki stared in disbelief.

"Another zero pair," Yuki muttered absentmindedly. Two figures appeared before them. The taller one preferred his hair to cover his left eyes, stretching to his collar bone. The shorter own had his dark brown hair parted down the middle, slightly touching his shoulders. The taller one took the shorter one's hand, holding it close to his heart.

"**We are zero. We are nothing and everything.**" They chanted. Misao chuckled.

"You guys are pathetic. We can take you down in an instant, right Suzuki?" Misao asked.

"Yes master," Suzuki said.

"Get out of here and get your boyfriend, Yuki," Misao ordered. Yuki's vein popped.

"Excuse me?"

"Go. You are not needed here. Right now, I'm betting that Shuichi really wishes he were with you right now. Go to him and stop making him wait," Misao said. She turned and smiled at Yuki. "Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves." Yuki scoffed.

"Who ever said I was worried?" Yuki yelled. He turned away and entered the train station, towards NG and Shuichi's weakening gravitational pull.

"Oh how touching. Sacrificing yourselves to buy time for a useless fighter and his sweet heart," The boy chuckled.

"Hurry, Kazuki. We need to report back to Tohma-sensei after this," The man replied. _So they work for Tohma-sensei, huh? This just keeps getting better and better. _

"I know that, Sousuke." Kazuki looked back at Misao. "However, all _you_ are doing is stalling _our_ mission and you're wasting _my_ time. Can I kill them, Sousuke?" He asked. Sousuke nodded and Kazuki smiled. "Yes, master." Kazuki closed his eyes and he became deadly serious, holding his arm out to the side, calling the systems. "I command a battle of spells."

"I accept," Suzuki said.

***Line Breaker***

"Mmmm," Shuichi moaned.

"He's finally awake," A voice said. Shuichi tried to open his eyes but his eyelids felt heavy.

"I can't wait for him to finally wake up and see me," Another voice exclaimed. Shuichi's eyes opened but closed again, his vision was blurry. _I can't see. My eyes burn. Where am I? _"Should we empty the cage now?"

"No. We should wait a little longer. He fought a hard battle and I want him to completely heal before we empty the cage," The other voice said. Shuichi struggled to move and a searing pain shot through his left arm. He winced, trying to breath and choked. He forced his eyes to stay open and his vision cleared gradually, his eyes adjusting to the liquid around his body. When he searched around, he had no clothes on and he was subdued by chains on his arms and neck, holding him up. However, his eyes couldn't see far but could see two figures in the midst of the liquid but couldn't identify.

"We should empty it," The voice said, worry evident in his tone. "His body isn't used to being under water. He'll choke."

"Very well," The other voice sighed. The first voice walked over to a desk and pressed something. A loud whirling sound was heard and Shuichi felt a slight pull at his feet. The water lowered past Shuichi's face and he coughed as his lungs sucked in breaths of air. The chains cut into his skin as gravity made itself known. _It hurts… _

"Cut the bonds. Now," The second voice commanded. Shuichi heard something snap and he fell to the bottom of the flask. The second voice walked over and opened the flask and walked inside. "I missed you so much, Shuichi. I couldn't touch you. I couldn't smell you. I couldn't…taste you, Shuichi," The voice said as he hugged Shuichi tightly. The embrace was uncomfortable in Shuichi's position and he wanted to be released.

"Let me-" Shuichi stopped as the person's scent entered his nose, breaking the dam on his memories. He recognized this scent. How could he forget it? He was taught to memorize this fragrance… "Ryuichi?" Shuichi asked, tears running down his cheeks.

"Yes, Shuichi. It's me. I'm back and I will take care of you like I used to. I will love you from now on, Shuichi," Ryuichi said as he hugged him tighter. Shuichi's vision blurred further as more tears fell. The empty space that has been in his heart didn't hurt as much anymore. _Ryuichi…he's alive…my brother…_ More tears fell as he gripped his brother closely and began to sob in his shoulder. Shuichi forgot everything in the moment of his brother's embrace.

"I missed you so much, brother," Shuichi cried.

"I did, too, Shuichi. I missed you as well, but things need to play out before we can be together forever," Ryuichi explained. Shuichi smiled. _Forever…I like that…_ "After tonight…no one will be able to bother you again, Shuichi. You're mine now," He said. Shuichi pulled away from his brother to stare at him.

"But what about the Zero's? What about Yuki?" Shuichi asked, blushing slightly at mentioning Yuki's name. Ryuichi scoffed.

"They've outlived their usefulness. They were only used to prepare you for my arrival. I won't share you with anyone at all, Shuichi," Ryuichi said. Shuichi felt scared. He actually felt scared of his brother! _What is he saying? This isn't Ryuichi. This isn't my brother. This isn't my brother that I love! He wouldn't say things like this!_

"What are you talking about, Ryuichi? They're people! We can't let them die. They're my friends and Yuki…" Shuichi trailed off. Ryuichi got an evil glint in his eyes. He grabbed Shuichi's throat and began to choke him.

"You are forbidden to love anyone than me, Shuichi. You're mine, not Yuki's. Yuki was tool. He's useless now. You're too angelic to be sullied by anyone. Don't you see? I deserve someone like you and I want you, Shuichi," Ryuichi said. Shuichi grabbed at his brother's hand but his strength was too much. _Ryuichi…no…Yuki… _Ryuichi released him and Shuichi gasped for, coughing and wheezing.

"I'll create an Earth that will be better than Heaven. I'll create a place that is worthy of your eloquence, Shuichi." Ryuichi bent down and kissed Shuichi's lips. Repulsed, Shuichi tried to push away but Ryuichi held firm to his head, pinning Shuichi. Finally released for the need of air, Shuichi pushed him away and stared incredulously at his brother. Ryuichi laughed. "You don't seem to understand the situation that you are in, Shuichi, and I can be cruel. You're my fighter. You do as I say," Ryuichi said as he pulled his shirt down to reveal his true name upon his collar bone: Bad Luck. Shuichi felt his heart had been tied down, his world crumbling. "Your world is my law. You live for me, and only me, Shuichi…"

***Line Breaker***

y10: FINALLY UPDATED!

Shuichi: Congratulations!

Yuki: About fucking time.

y10: -ignores- Please review! Next chapter will come when I get reviews. –evil glint- I'm being evil now, hehehe. MY GOAL IS 20 REVIEWS FOR AT LEAST ONE STORY!


End file.
